Splendid Happenstance
by Lovely Puffin Keeper
Summary: After years of living together, America and England get a special surprise! But when insecurities and misinterpretations get in the way, will their love be enough to pull though? Warning for Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Splendid Happenstance

AmericaxEngland

Warnings for Mpreg, and also the rating might go up in later chapters!

* * *

><p>The almost-silence of the old English countryside was deafening to America. When England had suggested he move in with him, America had been residing in a small condo in Miami. Even after two decades of living in the small cottage, he still wasn't used to the calming sounds of the wind blowing softly over the grass and through the hills. There was a slight overcast, but it would be gone by the afternoon. The distant, light sound of Goldfinches singing practically resonated for miles. The early mist crept slowly across the immense grass field, slowly starting to dissipate as the sun started to ascend upwards. America took a swig of his coffee from his mug as he stood at the gate of the cottage and watched a rabbit race across England's land.<p>

He enjoyed these quiet mornings when England slept in and he woke up early. He rarely did it, but when England did, America enjoyed having enough time to get a little fresh air and make a (non-toxic) breakfast for England and himself. This morning he had already prepared the pancakes and had decided now would be the right time to step outside to take a break. As America finished his coffee, he said goodbye to the outdoors and stepped back inside.

"Morning."

America jumped and glanced behind him. It was just England.

"Oh jeeze, morning! Don't scare me like that I..." America trailed off as he noticed the mixing bowl in England's hands.

"Um. England. Wha'cha got there?" He asked nervously.

"This? Oh, you only made half a dozen pancakes and well... I woke up really hungry so, I apologize, but I ate half of those. I thought I would make some more," England replied holding up the bowl, not picking up on America's apparent anxiety.

"Well that was kind of you, Sweetie, but, yah know all you had to do was ask me to make some more and-"

"Look, I ate them," England interrupted, "I decided to replace them. Easy as that. Now I am all done mixing the batter, so these will be done soon. Just go set the table."

England walked out of the sitting room, ending that conversation. America sighed. England would most likely burn his batch of pancakes, so it would be easy to tell his and England's apart. But America would still have to play the good boyfriend role and eat at least two of his pancakes. America was a good boyfriend; he could do this he assured himself.

America walked into the kitchen and gathered the tableware. England stood at the stove in a cute white apron. America smirked and looked away. It was cute how his boyfriend tried to act like a master cook, "_keep dreamin' bud" _America laughed to himself. Still smirking, America went into the dining room to set the table. When he was done he came back into the kitchen, watching England stare intently at the project of the century, his cooking.

Walking up to him, America slipped his arms around England's waist and gave him a peck on the cheek, "I never got a good morning kiss."

"And you won't get one until you eat my pancakes," England grumbled.

America smiled and placed his chin in the crook of England's neck, "You should really flip that one now."

England listened to America and flipped the pancake, and thankfully too, because it was just starting to look a little too brown.

"What are you, the 'Pancake-Possy'? I can handle these all by myself, thank you," England said.

"Just trying to help, Sweetie-Pie. You need to be a hero to cook up some good pancakes. Mattie's a hero for that reason!"

England sighed and shook his head, "Your brother has more heroic qualities than being able to make pancakes. Just go make me some tea for me."

America gave England a peck on the neck, "Sure, I'll go make you your rancid leaf water," he said, grinning devilishly. England scoffed and hip-bumped America away from him. Snickering, America went over to the cabinet. Grabbing the tea kettle, he filled it up with water and popped it on the stove next to England's pancakes.

England glanced over at America. Looking over also, America smiled at brightly at England, radiating sunshine. England looked back over at his pancakes and smiled softly.

Then it hit like a freight train.

England was out of the room and in the bathroom at record speeds. Hunched over the toilet, he heaved the pancakes up and let out a couple sick, wet coughs. America was there a second later.

He patted England's back and stood up to grab a washcloth. He stooped down next to him again.

"You okay there, buddy?" America said, concerned. This wasn't the first time England had gone running to the bathroom in the past week.

"Just fine, a little uneasy, but I feel a little better. I think I'm all done," England wheezed out, wiping his mouth with the washcloth and throwing it over into the sink. America gathered England up and led him to the nearest sofa in the sitting room. The tea kettle started to shriek.

"What can I do for you? Are you hungry? Thirsty? Cold? I could-"

"You could take that bloody kettle off the stove!" England snapped. America ran into the kitchen and turned off the stove, noting that England's pancakes had, as expected from the beginning, burned. America, wanting to deliver England his tea quickly, just grabbed a tea bag and threw it into the cup, pouring in the steaming water. Carefully, but still rushing, America carried the tea into England and placed it on the table in front of him.

"I didn't ask for any bloody tea..." England muttered angrily, picking the cup up and blowing over the top anyway.

America sat across from England. He noted England's paled complexion and light sweat, but there was no reason for that other than the puking. He seemed to be fine excluding the puking.

"Arthur, I'm worried about you," America said.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! Please, it'll pass. I've most likely caught a bug of some sort. I'll be fine in a day or so."

"You said that yesterday after I found you hunched over the toilet mid-afternoon," America looked at the window and watched the clouds and mist continue to dissipate, "Point is, it's been a week and this hasn't seemed to get any better."

"I. Am. Fine. Please, I'll be over this in no time. It's just a little upset stomach. I'll be fine," England said, "Please, can we have breakfast?"

And so breakfast continued. England barely managed to finish half of his, and like the good boyfriend America was, he managed to choke down the burnt pancake that England insisted was perfectly fine. All breakfast, America kept sneaking glances at England. What was wrong with him? Was he okay? He hoped so, he had a hard time admitting it, but England meant so much to him, he could hardly bare to see him in discomfort.

* * *

><p>England had to run to the nearest town to pick up their weekly groceries. It was a fair-sized town, with plenty of pleasant citizens and a small mom-and-pop store England preferred to get his food from. As he entered the store, England nodded to the bored looking teenager behind the counter. The teen looked up from his magazine and nodded back to him before turning back to his reading material.<p>

He grabbed a basket and made his way through the aisles, grabbing various commodities before he found himself in the health and beauty aisle. He could never pass by the condoms and lube without blushing, but this time something caught his eye.

Pregnancy tests. A buy one get one free sale.

For a split second, the thought crossed his mind. The constant puking, the feeling crappy constantly, the soreness he was feeling...

It couldn't be though. That was a ridiculous idea.

Stupid.

Impossible.

But what if...

Looking back at the boxes, be couldn't help but wonder. He wasn't really human, _so just what it was possible?_

Without thinking anymore, England grabbed two of the boxes in front of him and tossed them into the basket, hiding them underneath the lettuce and tomatoes. After it was a two for one sale who in the right mind would pass up such a steal? He then went up the counter, unloading his basket. He tried to ignore the poorly hidden chuckle that escaped the teenager when he picked up and tests and rung them up. Vehemently avoiding eye contact, England paid for his groceries and hurried the hell out of there, now extremely curious and eager to get to a bathroom.

* * *

><p>America had finished the work his boss had sent him, so now he was free for the afternoon to lay around and watch some good ol' American football. England had been kind enough to request a way for America to watch his precious sport, and America was grateful that sometimes England removed the stick from his ass and would tolerate it being on in his presence. He wasn't sure how he would feel not being able to get his fix during the season.<p>

Although he tried his best to focus on the game, America's mind kept wondering: How was England? Was he really okay? What if he wasn't? He started to panic. What if he was dying? What if he had passed out on his way to get groceries and was now laying face-down in a puddle? Drowning in a puddle would be totally uncool! How would he even tell other people what happened?

Relax, America told himself. England would be fine. He was right. It was just a bug or something, just like he had said.

* * *

><p>England would be fine.<p>

England was panicking.

No way.

No _fucking_ way.

Standing in a stall at the bus station's bathroom, England stared at the first test's results.

This had to be a joke, right?

The tests had to be faulty. That's why they were on sale, because they were faulty.

The second test would reveal its results any second now, and England could hardly breathe as he waited.

* * *

><p>Glancing out the window, America saw England making his way to the front gate. He smiled. He was so lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend. Although he liked to hide his feelings, England was loving, caring, and beautiful in his own incredible way. America could only hope he was half the boyfriend to England as England was to him.<p>

England opened the door to their cottage and America got up to help him put away the groceries.

Giving him a kiss of the forehead, America grabbed the bags away from England, "Howdy, Sweet-Pea! How was the trip?"

"Fine," England replied, avoiding looking at America directly.

America picked up on it instantly. Something was up, but he knew England wouldn't spill until he was ready.

But that didn't America wouldn't try anyway.

Making their way to the kitchen, America placed the bags on the counter, "So... Anything interesting happen?" His smoothness was only exceeded by his subtlety.

England started pulling out the dairy products and placing them in the fridge, "No. Same old same old."

America could see this definitely wouldn't be easy, "Meet anyone interesting? How are you feeling? Any better than this morning?" America questioned, bombarding England with questions.

England didn't answer. Concerned, America looked over to see him staring off into space.

"Uh, PISSSHHT Earth to Artie, this is Space Commander Al calling in, do you read?" England's head snapped up.

"Oh sorry," he paused, "Can we talk? After we put these away, obviously," England said.

Concerned now, America nodded his head, "Sure, if that's what you want," he said, rushing to help put the groceries away quickly. Soon they were sitting across from each other at the dining room table.

With a nervous grin, "Soooo, what's up?" America drawled. _"Oh this can't be good he's shiverin' more than a dog shittin' peach pits" _

England looked up at him, and then back down at his hands.

"Look, I really have no idea how to say this, so I'm just going to come out with it," he said.

America waited with baited breath.

"I believe I'm pregnant," England said.

* * *

><p>(A.N.: DUN DUN DUNNNNN.<p>

Thank you so much for reading! ^-^ If you'd be so kind, would you mind reviewing? I'd like to improve on my writting in any way I can! Thank you~!)


	2. Chapter 2

Splendid Happenstance

AmericaxEngland

Warnings for Mpreg, and also the rating might go up in later chapters!

* * *

><p>America stared blankly at England.<p>

"Um... What?" He choked out.

"I think I'm... p-pregnant." England studied his hands, as to avoid all possible eye contact with his boyfriend.

America just kept staring.

Stage One: Denial.

"_No way, that's impossible," _America thought to himself.

Stage Two: Treat it as a joke.

America chuckled, "I think you're reading too much into those health website symptoms. You missed the fact that you have to be female to-"

"I know that, idiot! I really think I'm pregnant, though. I mean, we're not really human, so maybe it really it might be possible! It hasn't happened in a while, but I know of nations getting pregnant..." England started picking at the cuticles on his fingers.

Stage Three: It actually is a joke.

"You're fucking with me, right? Seriously?" America laughed, "Really this is kind of hilarious, but kind of odd too. I wouldn't have gone with this for a prank, but you really had my heart racing for a second there."

England finally raised his eyes from his hands and stared straight at America.

"I'm pregnant."

His tone was calm and straightforward, leaving no doubt that he was completely serious.

Stage Four: Oh shit.

America for once was truly at a loss for words. What do you say to your _boyfriend_ who thinks he's pregnant?

He studied England, who was visibly shaken and obviously upset, practically on the verge of a meltdown. America's wheels started turning. England had all the symptoms to be pregnant, right? He had been complaining of achiness and cramps earlier for a while, and he had been constantly exhausted at the end of every day, even though his lifestyle hadn't changed at all. And of course, there was the nausea. Every pregnancy is different, but those were the basic early symptoms that America knew off the top of his head.

America kept staring at England, who had gone back to staring intently at his hands. Even if he really had just worked himself up into an unnecessary panic, it still would not be wise to blow England's claim off right now; not with the way he was obviously internally freaking out.

"How sure are you? Like, on a scale of one to ten, how sure are you that you're pregnant?" America inquired.

"A hundred. I'm without a doubt." England deadpanned.

Stage Five: Acceptance.

There was a pause. A moment of complete and total silence where England swore his heart stopped.

"Well then," America's mouth split open into a wide smile, "I can't believe I'm going to be a Father!"

England smiled and looked up again. America's eyes were welling up with tears.

"I swear, sweet pea, I will be the best Father possible to our child. Right here and now, I promise that to you."

England started to tear up too, "Oh God please stop that! Now you've got me all worked up!" His voice cracked as he laughed, trying not to cry.

America started bawling, but managed to laugh through his tears, "I'm sorry! I can't help it!" America stood up from his chair, "Come here, give me a hug," he said as he wrapped England up in his arms. He buried his face in England's neck as he tried to calm down, but before he knew it, England had returned the hug and was joining him in crying.

Together they stood there, nation to nation, and between them, something special.

Finally, they had managed to calm down enough to sit back down. America took a hold of England's hand.

"How did this happen? I mean, well, you know. I know how it happened, well sort of but not really, but why? This shouldn't be possible."

England shrugged and wiped his eyes with his free hand, "I'm not sure. Like I said, I've heard of nation's being pregnant before, but it hasn't happened in a while. I really didn't know it was possible for male nations to become pregnant, but I guess that's what happens when you don't have enough female nations," he speculated.

"Well, you know what? I don't care. I couldn't be happier right now," America said, "I love you, Arthur."

Smiling, England replied, "I love you too. Even if you're everything I'm not and different than me in so many ways, I swear we're a match made in heaven. I couldn't ask for a better partner," He leaned over and gave America a quick peck on the lips.

"Damnit, Arthur!" America said, grinning, his eyes filling up with tears again, "I had just gotten myself all calmed down and everything!"

"I'm honestly glad you took this all so well," England remarked.

"So, what do we do now? We weren't expecting this, so we're totally unprepared. I guess we need to start getting a room ready? And get all the supplies?" America asked.

"I guess so," England said smiling.

So they left it at that. America made sure England was all settled on the couch and then he made him some tea. They enjoyed the rest of the evening drinking tea, even America, and watching football, even England. They enjoyed some leftovers from last night's dinner. England even laughed at all of America's corny jokes. Both were content, and ultimately bursting with excitement for what was promised to come.

"ALFRED! I need you right now! I can't do this alone!" England shouted from the former guest bedroom.

America ran in with the extra rolling paint brush.

"Jeez! Calm down! I'm right here!" he said, waving the rolling brush over his head.

"You were taking too long" England muttered as he continued to roll his brush over the area of the wall in front of him.

"Sorry the other one fell apart into a million pieces and that you seem to like hiding your stuff in unimaginable places..."

It had taken a lot of debating, but they decided getting an early start on the baby's room would be the best thing to do. The small guestroom was rather dusty and run down looking; nobody had stayed there in a while. Not to mention, the grey walls desperately were in need of a new, brighter paint job.

America joined England on his side of the wall. Running the rolling brush through the paint bin, helping paint the final wall a cream yellow. After about three hours of painting, they were finally done.

After England took a shower, he came in, announcing they were out of soap and that he needed to run down to the store and get some.

"Why do you need to _run _to the store? I mean you know you're gonna get fat anyways right?" America blatantly stated.

"I'm not running so I won't get _fat, _I'm running because I need to get some fresh air." England retorted.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go or you know take a car or something?" America asked, not wanting England to over work himself.

"No, no ." England smiled, "I'd rather you not coddle me, plus exercise is a good activity while you're carrying, and I'm only going to the bus stop."

He looked American up and down, "Not to mention you're literally covered head to toe in paint."

America looked down at himself. England was right.

"Well, I'll just start cleaning up the mess then. You go down to town," America told England, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Gah! You're going to get paint all over me!" He complained, wiping his cheek and backing away.

America smiled mischievously, "I'm gonna get you all dirty!" Stepping towards him, raising his arms toward England.

England faked a look of pure comical horror and started to run away. America giggled and chased after him with his arms wide open.

"Rawr! I'm the Paint Monster! Fear me!" America bellowed, chasing England in circles around the living room, "Get ready to be totally and completely filthy!"

"You were always horrible at dirty talk!" England yelled back at him.

"Take that back! You know I'm damn sexy!"

England was soon backed into a wall. He whipped around and raised his arms in front of his face in protection.

"Now you're trapped," the Paint Monster proclaimed. Raising his hands up and wiggling his finger like he was tickling the air, America closed in on the kill.

"Argg! Just let me get my wallet!" England pleaded, shielding his face and pointing to the table next to the door, where his wallet sat waiting patiently for him.

"Not before you give the dreaded Paint Monster a kiss before you leave!" America giggled.

England stepped forward and kissed America deeply.

"Is that good enough for Mr. Paint Monster?" He smirked after he had stepped back, one of his shapely eyebrows going up in question.

America faked contemplation for a second, "Mmmm I suppose so. The Paint Monster loves kisses from handsome gentlemen," he threw his arms up, "I release you! Don't take too long in town, I'm going to start dinner soon."

Shaking his head in disbelief, England walked over to the table, grabbed his wallet, and opened the door.

"I love youuuu, Sweetie-Pieeeee!" America called out waving goodbye.

"I love you, too," England replied, closing the door after him.

England smiled softly to himself and he walked to the front of their yard. America was such a child sometimes, but it was truly amazing how he brought the child out of England also.

Somehow, America had been the only one able to get England to really let go off his stiff attitude and behavior. He had always been able to relax in the presence of America, even when America had been an energetic toddler and England was practically an old man who had been civilized for hundreds of years.

It was probably because America wasn't a nation he had known for a millennium. One who didn't expect him to act like a perfect polished gentleman, he was simply a young whippersnapper who was unexposed to culture, manners, and proper etiquette.

Though he had tried to install his lessons into America as he grew older, England could never break the blatant immaturity out of him. To this day he still basically acted like the child England had met all those years ago.

Of course he had gone through different stages. Different, dark stages. England had thought he'd never reconnect with America again. Their relationship had been ripped apart and stomped on by his greed and America's rebellious, free spirit; he had believed the special bond they shared would never again be possible.

Who would have guessed years later America would have emerged, a bright shining example for all to see? It had regrettably taken two wars to drag America out of the shell he and his leaders had crafted for him, but America was once again exposed to the world, and England felt closer to him than he'd felt in years. Eventually, it snowballed and developed into more than just former brothers, more than just friends, and now more than just boyfriends.

Walking down the dirt roadway to the bus stop, England watched a family of unicorns make their way over a faraway hill. He wondered what would be the next step in his and America's relationship. Really, they were now completely inseparable now. Connected to each other, they now walked hand and hand together.

England had entirely opened up himself to America. He had been terrified to do so, unable to stop himself as he quickly fell head over heels, but America was so perfect, so wonderful, that even if England's feelings weren't returned, it was all worth it just to hear his wonderful, unique laugh.

Just to watch America's face melt into that smile each and every time he noticed England approached him would send electric currents through England's body each time.

Even if America would be disgusted to realize his former Father figure had a crush on him, even if he spat in England's face and told him off, even if he stomped all over England's heart and soul, it was worth it.

It was all worth it because it was America. He could handle it.

What England didn't know how to handle was the night they were having dinner over America's house, when America stopped midsentence, leaned towards him, and kissed England. Even though he had lived thousands of years, that memory will never, ever leave him. America had leaned back afterwards, biting his lip nervously, profusely apologizing, so unsure of what he had just done. England had just gawked at him, his brain disconnecting for a second. He had then reached over. Grabbing America's shoulders, he pulled him in, and passionately kissed him.

Since then, England had become completely bound to America. If America decided to cheat, beat, or leave him, England wasn't sure if he would be the same. He would still be able to stand up and walk away, but he would be forever numb. No longer fully there, but still walking around, attempting to recollect the pieces of himself America had smashed.

Reaching the bus stop, England looked at his watch, noting that he had missed the bus by five minutes, and that he would now have to wait another hour. Sitting down on the bench, he prepared himself for the long wait.

England couldn't read America's mind, but England prayed that he was just as in love with him as he was in love with America. It crushed him to imagine he wasn't. Terrified to truly love another for the first time, England was a man obsessed. He had thought him suddenly becoming pregnant would drive America away, the forever immortal child who ran from responsibility, but it had only seemed to bring them closer together than ever before.

Watching clouds in the sky start to roll over the sun and darken, England hoped it wouldn't rain.

He hadn't brought an umbrella.

* * *

><p><strong>(A.N.: omg Chapter 2! This fic is up and rollin! I'm really starting to get the feel of this fic but if anyone has any ideas message or leave a comment I'm open to just about anything 3 :D thanks to those that reviewed:<strong>

**Imposter-_ For whatever reason, I had my pervy face on while reading this. O.O_**

_**Anyway, this is very well written. I can't wait until the next chapter.**_

**-Thank you! :D lol and having a perv face while reading fanfics is totally understandable haha even more so when writing them****ಥ⌣ಥ****. But yush I will keep you waiting no more as you see the nect chapter is up3 Hope you liked it!**

**EvanescenceAngel- _My sister and I love it! :D_**

_**It's funny at the same time as serious... IT'S LIKE AMA-ZA-ZING.**_

**-OMG your sister reads fanfics with you? Where can I get one of those? And thank you3 I;m not a very serious person so I like to add humor to things like this (****ﾟヮﾟ****) **

**AnimalLover15- _Dude! I love this story already :D I also thought that it was really sweet when Alfred was thinking about Arthur being really important to him :)_**

**Thank you~! And yeah Al is just a real sweet heart inside I know it! (≧****ロ≦****)**

**Catzi- _*Grabs your shoulders and starts shaking you very fast* WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? D: How could you possibly just leave it at a cliffhanger like that? *Let's go of you only to sulk in Tamaki's emo corner* You're so mean. ._._**

**-STOP SHAKING MEEEEEE! (((( ;****ﾟ****Д****ﾟ****))) And lol click hangers the best! Keeps you on the edge and junk…Noooo don't sulk anymore you can see that the nexter chapter is up! BE happeeee **

**/(´▽`)/**


	3. Chapter 3

Splendid Happenstance

AmericaxEngland

Warnings for Mpreg, and also the rating might go up in later chapters!

* * *

><p>America had washed as much of the paint off him as he could from the kitchen sink and put his shoes outside to deal with later. He picked up the paint tarp they'd laid down in the former guest room and rolled it up, careful not to get any paint on the hardwood floor. After that he closed up the paint cans and put them away in the top of the tool cabinet in the basement. Walking back into the newly painted room, America did a 360, observing the fantastic job they had done.<p>

Quite honestly, America was excited. He couldn't wait to be a Father, and he'd been imagining all he would do with his and England's child. America would make sure England wouldn't force his sewing hobbies on the poor kid after all he didn't want him to turn into some pansy child, but America was sure he would make sure they knew about baseball and all the other necessities needed to survive. Lying down on the couch, America stretched out and prepared for a nap before he started dinner.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. America got up off the couch and went to answer the door.

Sitting on the bus, England still managed to obsess. Although he had figured out quickly enough what was wrong with him, they still hadn't been able to exactly pinpoint exactly when he had gotten pregnant. And although America had badgered him about it, England still refused to schedule a doctor's appointment. He couldn't make himself do it, at least not yet; it was too embarrassing.

Looking out the window, England noted that it had started to rain lightly. A young woman with a toddler get on the bus and sit a couple seats in front of him; he watched them. The little girl was rambling on in an excited high pitched voice about the ducks she had apparently just seen. The young Mother smiled kindly and nodded, already used to the mindless talking that children did. She was beautiful too, England noted. Motherhood had given her a less of a perfect figure, but she still carried herself with grace and confidence. Her auburn hair was pulled up into a lazy half bun and her face, while still young, was full of wisdom. She continued to smile as she pulled her daughter's coloring book and crayons out of her bag and gave them to her, laughing at something her child had said.

For the first time, England placed his hand over his stomach. He couldn't feel anything, not yet, but just knowing, just the knowledge that something was there was beautiful and perfect enough. He smiled as he closed his eyes as he thought about what was to come. All the special events they would have to remember, the good and the bad they would go through, the difficulty of balancing a child and his duties to his country.

That's something he hadn't thought of. How was he going to explain to the entire world about his child? There wasn't going to be a world meeting for months, but he would still be pregnant by the next one. How would he be able to walk in there with a full, round stomach and avoid any kind of confrontation? And when he actually had the child, would he look like America and England? When the time came, would he be too flustered and embarrassed to tell the world he had been pregnant? That he and America had a child now?

England noticed a couple fairies floating around at the top of the bus and nodded, greeting them. They waved back and flew over to the little girl. She noticed them floating above her and she giggled. Pulling on her Mother's sleeve, she pointed at them and attempted to show her them. Her Mother simply turned to her and smiled, before turning back and looking out the window at the sprawling English countryside. The girl stopped bothering her Mother and continued to watch the fairies in awe and they sprinkled some glitter on her.

That's something England really hoped their child got from him; his ability to see that which others couldn't. All children had the ability to see, hell, even America and Canada had had the ability to see the fairies in their garden or the sirens lying on the ocean's shores. It was only when they reached around seven or eight, had they stopped seeing. It's the same for all kids, and England would have no idea until their child reached that age either, but it would be fantastic to have someone else (besides Norway, who rarely mentioned anything he saw) who had the same sight he did. Then maybe everyone would stop calling him crazy. Or maybe everyone world call his child a loon just like him, the impure bastards.

The bus pulled up to England's stop, so he got off along with the woman and her child. Smiling and nodding to the Mother, she smiled back and they walked in separate directions.

Gathering himself together, he made his way to the small little grocery store he liked to shop at. After picking up the shampoo and paying for it, England decided it was time to head home. He sat down to wait for the bus and prepared for the long wait to home, hoping it wouldn't take forever; he was starving and feeling really achy.

"Finally," England mumbled aloud as he opening the gate in front of his and America's cottage. The bus had taken an _hour and a half _alone just to pick him up at the stop. Luckily, the rest had moved pretty smoothly, but by now he was famished and his entire body was sore. England needed a nap, pronto. Opening and closing the door, England called out that he was home. America came sprinting out of the side hallway.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you back so soon," America said, openly and obviously nervous. England stared at him for a few seconds.

"America, the whole trip took over three hours. That isn't soon at all," He stated bluntly, confused about what America was so flustered about.

"I know that," America said, a little too quickly. England just kept staring. He shook his head in confusion. He was in no way in the mood for this.

Taking his shoes off and putting the shopping bag down, England looked over to America, "So, what's for dinner?" he asked.

America visibly calmed down a bit and grinned, "Wasn't feeling creative, sorry. We're having spaghetti."

England smiled back, "Good enough for me. At this moment, I'm so hungry I would eat canned unicorn meat."

Snickering, America turned back into the hallway to the kitchen to get the table ready for dinner.

"And then she says, 'I left tit behind the bush!" America snorted. England chuckled and blushed slightly at the inappropriateness of the joke; he wasn't drunk enough for this. Wrapping some spaghetti around his fork, England then questioned America's ethics.

America sputtered, "B-but, it was funny! You laughed!" England smirked.

"Hey I have a question," England brought up, "You know how I'm pregnant, right."

"No. Tell me about it, "America said. Shooting him a look, England continued.

"Well, since they're going to both of us, what are they going to be? All the examples I know of where nations have children, it was because of a newly discovered place or a where they both shared some land. We have no land together. Any clue?"

America wolfed down a piece of bread, "I have no idea," he said, shrugging.

"I haven't found new land, maybe you have, though?"

"No, no. I'd feel it if someone had," America shot down.

"Well, could it be our bosses have been talking something out without telling us. They've done stuff like that before," England suggested.

"That might be it," America nodded.

Both had finished their dinners. Picking up the plates, England started to clear the table. As he carried the dishes into the kitchen, he noticed something. Something he hadn't seen before. Placing the plates on the counter, he bent down examining it. A red hair ribbon. He picked it up. It was silky to the touch. Running it through his fingers, he noted it was about hand to elbow length.

Staring at it for a minute, he finally shoved it into his pocket and looked back into the dining room. America sat calmly in his seat looking at his phone.

England's heart came to a complete stop as his mind started racing.

* * *

><p><strong>(A.N.: Chapter threeeeee! :D and new drama has risen! lol been hittin a bit a writers block this week so has anyone got any ideas to tack onto the story? 3 but yeah thanks to all of those who have reviewed its much appreciated ^^. To all of my lovely reviewers I give you all hugglez. <strong>

**Catzi-_Yay! America accepted the baby! :D_**

_**Keep up the good work!**_

~ **That he did, that he didxD And I will :D thanks for all of thee suppost ^^**

**EvanescenceAngel- _We're twins and share interests, but offline we try to kill each other and she stabs me with forks while I slap her. But we love each ()_**

_**Awesome update! Childish America is so flippin' cute. :)**_

**~That's so awesoooome! I wish I had a twin, anyways thank you! I'm a fan of childish America too it just so him! xD**

**Hitsu4HinaEva -Hari-Sama- _I_ **

**_love_**

**_this._**

**_Marry me?_**

_**...**_

**_What, too soon?_**

**~ uwaaa this is all so sudden / I'm afraid I'm a bit too young to marry unfortunately! I'll never forget you though! **

**Hetawolf- _I've been keeping an eye on this one. Been waiting for another Good US x UK and this one appears to be the one I'm stalking now!_**

_**Loving it so far and can't wait for the cuteness to ensue on poor Iggy.**_

**~ I'm glad your stalking my child(fic) now! :D much appreciated And don't worry I feed on fluff so soooo much cuteness will ensue, careful though I'm not responsible if you get diabetes from the sweetness of it.**

**Psychokittenterror- _thank you for a more real reaction to pregnancy than most any other Mpreg I have read. America's reaction is real and believable. Thank you._**

**~ No problem! :D Yeah idk how this would go down irl but I interpreted it to the best of my abilities.**

**Chibitalex- Well, helloooo there! I'm soarit, from LJ. Guhh, I'm so glad I found this on ! I love this story. The Paint Monster was adorable. It made me smile so much, I can't even tell you. And England's thoughts at the end was perfect. Great job! I can't wait for more!**

**~ Omg yush I remember you! 3 Thank you so much for all of the lovely comments hope this chappie satisfied you! d(*▽*)b **

**AnimalLover15- _Oh lol the five stages XD That seems like something Alfred would do. And great chapter too~_**

**~ Yeah it just kinda flowed out when I started writing and imma I just like ohh that's so Alfred haha, Thank you! Hope this chapter was as good as the last! (****ﾟヮﾟ****)**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW I LIVE OFF OF THEM! :DDDD**


	4. Chapter 4

Canada had invited England and America to spend a week in Canada. Being just what England and America needed, they had both instantly filed for two weeks of vacation. They had originally wanted to get a plane to the U.S then drive up to Canada on their own accord; however it appeared that Canada was riddled with nonsensical and time consuming meeting for the entire week of their planned visit, so of course they had to shift their plans a little and head for Canada first.

It had been two weeks since England had found the ribbon. Somehow, he had managed to stop obsessing over it. It was nothing. Yep. It probably fell out of the box he kept all his sewing stuff in. No need to get in a tizzy over his own misplaced craft materials.

As they got off the airplane, America started to text his brother to inform him of their arrival. The two of them started to make their way to the luggage pick-up.

"Is Matthew going to pick us up?" England asked.

"Nope, he totally bailed on us, something about important meeting with boss or some shit along those lines I bet it's just that Canadian laziness setting in though. I still have the key to his place, though. He said to just let ourselves in."

England shook his head, "Oh yes I remember Mathew being quite the sloth-like child when it came housework, oh wait he was actually very helpful, hmm who is the lad I'm thinking of then? "

" Oh hardy har har your so freakin funny" America said sarcastically, scowling at England.

" Come now, my land is famous for its dry sense of humor is it not? Don't look so sour, besides you know that your brother is one of the hardest working nations poor thing works himself to the bone. "

America snorted, "Don't feel bad for him. The only reason he's always so busy is because he's a total pushover, and his boss knows it."

Spotting America's suitcase, England moved forward and grabbed it for him, "Well he still makes the rest of us look bad," he said, handing America his suitcase.

"Thanks, man," America smiled, taking the luggage from England.

He wasn't going to lie to himself; England was still vaguely suspicious of America. He wasn't even very sure what he was suspicious of, he just was. The fact that America would occasionally leave for the day didn't increase England's confidence in him much. At first he had equated it to America being a very social character. He had just needed to get out every now and then. But the conviction was still there. He hated to doubt America, but it was difficult not to.

But this was America's trip, really. It was his opportunity to visit his brother and his own country. England felt guilty. He knew America had been aching for his own land for a while, and England refused to let his own insecurities get in the way of America's good time.

Checking out their rental car, the couple made their way to Canada's mid-sized suburban house. Thankfully when they arrived, America's key for the house worked perfectly and they made their way in.

"Don't wreck the house, you hear me?" England called out from the hallway as he took off his shoes.

America had already made his way to the kitchen, "Yes Mother!"

Sighing, England knew Canada's home would look like a tornado had gone through it by the time they left for the States.

England walked into the kitchen to join America. He rolled his eyes as America dug through his brother's fridge.

"Can't you wait?" he groaned.

America playfully glared at him, "No way. One more minute without food and I'm gonna end up eating you," he continued to burrow through the fridge, "Dude, Mattie, that cheap bastard! The fridge is practically empty! Gahhhh I'm so hungryyyy." America moaned.

England rolled his eyes, "Did you not notice the piece of paper with 'GROCERY LIST' written on it in enormous letters that happened to be laying right here on then counter?" England asked, picking up said list.

America scoffed, "Why would I notice that?" his expression changed, "Hey hey! We should do Mattie's shopping for him!" America exclaimed, very proud of his benevolence.

England shrugged, "Alright. Text Matthew first; I don't want to shop with an incomplete list."

And so they were off to the local supermarket. Finding it was an adventure all its own. America adamantly claimed that he knew the way, but after twenty minutes of driving around aimlessly, it was obvious to England that America was bullshitting him. After arguing for another twenty minutes, England had somehow convinced America to pull over at a gas station for directions. In another ten minutes, they finally arrived at their destination. A simple five minute drive had managed to turn into an almost hour long epic.

Stepping out of the car, America dramatically fell down to his knees, "Dear Lord, thank you!" he cried to the sky.

England cleared his throat, "Please don't embarrass me. We haven't even been here for a day," he whispered, glancing at the Canadians who were staring at him and his boyfriend. Smiling and nodding 'hello' to a wrinkly old lady, England pulled America up and started dragging him to the store. The old lady mumbled something about 'young liberal fags these days' and shuffled away.

"What a crotchety old bitch," America stated loudly.

England jabbed America in the ribs, "Alfred!" he hissed, glaring at him.

"What it's not like the gomer can actually hear me!" America smirked.

"That doesn't matter," England argued, "Respect your elders, even if they're rude."

America giggled, "Yes, sir!" he followed that with a mock salute.

Glaring daggers at America, England grabbed a cart and they walked into the store. America immediately ran to the candy isle.

"That's okay. I'll do the whole shopping list myself. I don't need your assistance or anything!" England yelled at him and he was running away.

"Great! I'll meet up with you in a bit!" America called back to him.

Sighing, England continued on his way. Cereal isle first for Cheerios, than

Produce. He eyed up a box. Were Cheerios beneficial during pregnancy? They were pretty good for you as cereals went, but England couldn't be sure. He stared at the box before shaking his head. There he went again. Obsessing over pointless things. He grabbed the box and tossed it into the cart.

America finally met up with England in the deli isle. He was carrying an impossible amount of candy, chips, ice cream, and various other types of junk food.

Dumping it all in the cart, America turned to England and smiled, "Hi!"

England stared in disbelief at the trash America had just dropped in the cart,

"... You do realize this grocery trip is for you brother, right?"

America nodded, "Yeah. Don't worry, this'll be gone by the end of the week."

"Just make yourself useful and go grab me a number," England said, pointing to the waiting number dispenser.

"Mkay, sweet thang!" America said, jogging over to it. He pulled out one. Then another. Then two more. Snickering like a five year old, America started pulling out the little slips of numbers.

"Hey! Knock that off," England yelled, dragging America away from the dispenser,

"What are you, still in nursery school? Look, you get one number and one number only-"

"Because you're a lazy bastard?" America said, giggling at his reference.

England just stared at America, "No," he said bluntly.

"Aww you're no fun," America pouted.

"Yes, and being alone is no fun either. Which is what you're about to find out if you don't go get a twelve pack of soda."

Still pouting, America ran off again to get England's request.

England was sure by the time this was all said and done, his eyes would permanently be stuck in mid-eye roll. He apologized profusely to the man behind the counter for the handful of wasted paper numbers. The man was pretty unfazed by it; England assumed he was used to children messing with it.

After America came back with the soda, they checked out and made their way back to the car.

Smiling, America grabbed six heavy bags at once and placed them in the trunk.

Frustrated, England tried to keep up with him, but America was too strong and fast.

There was a long silence on the car ride home that America finally broke.

"So... Are we going to tell him?" America asked, straightforward.

England pondered for a minute, "I don't know. He's your brother."

"True, but it's ya' know…in you, so I don't want make it all awkward for you or anything"

Surprised at Americas consideration for him, England smiled, "This already is an awkward situation, really," he thought for a second, "Well, like I said, he's your brother. You can tell him if you want," plus, he trusted Canada. England knew Canada would keep this between the three of them. Anyone else would blab about it. England shuddered at the thought of France finding out. He envisioned an entire group email literally sent to the entire world proclaiming England and America's secret.

America grinned and nodded. As they pulled into Canada's driveway, they noticed another car in the driveway.

"Mattie's home!" America yelled louder than necessary. Jumping out of the car before England had even stopped, America raced up to the doorway of the house. Laughing and shaking his head in disbelief, England popped the trunk and got ready to face the first person they would tell their secret to.

**(A.N) UWWWAAA~! It's finally finished. OMG OMG I'm so sorry I'm so late but I've been having the worst luck I thought my computer battery died but that want it so I have no comp and I had to type this on my phoooone. Jdfbvjndfb why does the world hate me? Anyways, for the lovely folks reading this, thanks for sticking with me I know it was a long wait for such a disappointing chapter but kfdkv I have nothing to say for myself here. (´****；****д****；****`) **

**EvanescenceAngel-**_**LURV IT! A ribbon? GASP!...I like cows (^3^) cO/-\~**_

_**Great chapter!**_

_**Poor Iggy!**_

**Yush a ribbon! xD cows are pretty cool….:I **

**AnimalLover15****-**_**ALFRED! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? D:**_

**I ONLY WISH I KNEWWWW!**

**Watergoddesskasey- **_**awesome!**_

_**(**__**)**__** tank chu**_

**Hitsu4HinaEva -Hari-Sama****-**_**OOOOH. SOME DRAMA BE HAPPENIN' UP IN HEYA. O3O**_

_**I'm clueless, though. -shot- Awesome update.**_

_**~Hari Sama**_

**(^з^)-**** yepp thar be dramatics in the air! Tanks~!**

**AllegraIvanova****-waaaaaa **_**I love this! :3 really, is so sweet and lovely : D**_

_**I hope to read more, very soon!**_

_**and I want to thank you because of your story ! hhahahahaa**_

_**paka paka!**_

**ヾ****(´▽****;)****ゝ**** thank you! 3 **

**Devii****-**_**Post next chapter or I'll kill you!**_

**ヽ****(****ﾟ****Д****ﾟ****)****ﾉ ****Im sorry don't kill meeeeeee!**


	5. Chapter 5

Canada had been bending down to untie his shoes when America struck. Well, really, the door struck him. Crying out, Canada went tumbling down to his hands and knees.

"Yo! Matteh! Where are you?" America bellowed out, barging through the threshold excitedly.

America wandered around while there was a faint sound of mumbling behind the Canadian's door. England walked through the entrance with two arm-full of bags. He placed the bags on the hardwood floor and went to shut the door carefully with its now loosed hinges, revealing Canada's whereabouts.

"Hi," England said, raising an eyebrow in amusement. Canada whispered something that sounded like 'thanks'; while he brushed off some traces of drywall, courtesy of his brother. England decided to put an end to this situation and went into the kitchen to unpack the shopping bags. America was still wandering around the house yelling for Canada to 'come out come out where ever he was!' _"The childish fool."_

"Damnit, Alfred, your brother is right here!" England yelled while pulling the deli meats out of the bag. Rushing in, America wrapped Canada up in a back-breaking-bear- hug.

"Hey Matt, mind bringing the rest of your groceries in from the car? Thanks, bro!" America laughed, slapping Canada on the back, then lumbered over to help England unpack.

"That was rude," England said bluntly, handing a bag of chips to America.

America scoffed, "What?"

England rolled his eyes, "Never mind. You're so dense."

"Yeah? Yeah well… You're a priapism!"

Putting down the Pop-tarts, England stared at America blankly, "Alfred, do you even know what that is?"

America paused for a second, "Yes?"

"Of course you do, because you would never lie, that would be pretty _un-heroic_ by most people's standards." America could only stare back abashed knowing he'd been had. England could only return to his chore quite satisfied with himself.

At that point Canada walked in with the rest of the bags. Thanking Canada, England took the bags from him while America sat at the kitchen table snacking on the bag of chips England had handed him. Being helpful as always was, Canada helped England unpack and put the groceries away. Finally they were all seated around the kitchen table laughing at whatever ridiculous thought America allowed himself to spew out .Canada told a bizarre news story about two male penguins that had previously been partners and were now separated and searching for female partners. Finally the conversation died down and England looked nervously at America.

America cleared his throat, "So uh, Mattie, there's something we want to tell you."

"Yeah?" Canada put down his drink. _" About time these two tied the knot. They had been making goo goo eyes at each other since the 50s." _

"Yeah, well, it's going to sound totally crazy, and you're not going to believe it. I didn't believe it either and in fact I still kind of find it really hard to take too and I don't know, just take this as it is, but wait! Don't think I'm just totally lying here because that would be, like, totally un-heroic and not cool at all . Okay so here it is are you sure you want to hear it?" America inhaled loudly then continued, "Yeah you do. So Arthur's pregnant."

Canada stared blankly, "Uh sorry I zoned out there for a second. Did you say what I think you said?"

The room remained uncomfortably silent; the tension was so palpable that you could cut through it like butter. England coughed. America sat there with an awkward, smile hanging crooked on his face, "If you thought I said something about Artie having a bun in his oven then you are correct sir!"

Canada stared at America. Then he stared at England. Then he stared back at America. Then he stared at England's stomach. His lips twitched upward before he burst out in laughter, he smacked the mahogany table with his palm. England and America flushed, faces turning beat red.

"What. The. Hell. Okay you guys. I'm going to go start dinner. Or do you want to go out for dinner? There are some really nice restaurants around here."

"Wait, that's it?" America asked.

"That's what?" Canada replied, still giggling.

"That's you're only response? We just told you the news of the century and you're blowing us off!"

"I'm not blowing you off, I'm ignoring you're poor attempt at a joke. "

"It's not a joke," England mumbled, "We're being serious."

Canada said nothing. He just stared at the couple. Taking America's hand, England said, "It's the truth. I'm probably about a month pregnant. We're being honest here. Please take us seriously."

"How can I take you guys seriously? You're sitting here saying you're pregnant! Okay I know Arthurs always been on the feminine side, but seriously isn't this taking it a little too far?" England stared back bitterly as Canada stood up to get a glass of water. Grabbing a glass and filling it with water, he leaned over the counter and sighed, "Okay, I'll take you seriously for a couple minutes. How did this revelation come about?"

England cleared his throat, "Well, I kept showing the symptoms of early pregnancy, so out of a whim I bought some pregnancy tests and they came back positive."

Canada turned to America, "And you accepted that fucking story?"

America turned even redder, to his chagrin, "Well yeah I was there. I saw him throwing up-" he started meekly.

"Did you see the tests?"

"… No. Now that you mention it, I didn't," America pondered and turned to, "England?"

"… Well I pissed on it. I didn't want to show you some nasty stick I'd pissed all over!" England was starting to get annoyed. "_Who were they to start questioning him, what reason or right did either one of them have to be suspicious of him?"_

Canada scoffed, "Come on England, seriously? Really Alfred, and no offense intended, but this is such bull. Now lay off the joke; I'm hungry."

"Alfred, I'm pregnant. I swear to God I am!" England stressed. America started to look nervous. He loved and trusted England deeply, but Canada had a point. England's story was full of holes.

Trust was a doubled edged sword, being too trusting could get you into quite the bit of trouble, being so gullible; however having no trust would make you a cold closed off person. He wasn't sure what England was going on about, but America wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. If he trusted someone, he trusted them with his entire being. That being a good thing is still disputed.

No. America trusted England. If he said he was pregnant. He had to be, why would he make up such a thing anyway? It all added up._ "It's not like before when he would always just do things to hurt me, he'd definitely gotten passed that. Right?"_

Squeezing America's hand, England smiled at him and then turned to Canada, "Look, you don't have to believe us, but it's true. We would be happy with you respecting this situation and not treating it like a joke, because it's not funny."

Canada shook his head and laughed, "Alright. I'll respect you two. Call me if you need any help" Canada replied, sardonically, the skepticism going unheard by the couple _",in eight months when he's ready to deliver, that should be a spectacle to behold."_

America and England smiled fervently, "Thank you,"

A small part of Canada hoped the couple was telling the truth, he would love to be an uncle. On the other hand though, England was a guy. That alone would cause tons of complications for his body, plus well, damnit, it was such a freakin convoluted story he couldn't force himself to believe it even if he tried .

"So who have you told?" Canada asked, taking a sip of water.

"You. Just you," America stated.

Canada eyes widened a fraction then he smiled. _"Even if this is a joke it's hard to believe he would even _think _to tell me, let alone be the one and only to know"._

"Well. Now that this is out of the way, how about dinner?" England asked, trying to eliminate the cumbersome atmosphere he had created.

Later after an even more uncomfortable meal, England had fallen asleep on the couch, leaving the two brothers alone to talk.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Canada said.

"What?" America questioned, rubbing England's feet in his lap.

"England's whole 'I'm pregnant and you're my baby's daddy' act." Canada stated cynically.

America's eyes narrowed then he let out a sigh, "Look, he's pregnant."

"I think he's manipulating you. I don't know why, or if he's doing this for kicks, but you need to be careful." Canada warned.

"What would he even have to gain?" America laughed.

"I don't know! But come on, how is he pregnant? A nation hasn't been pregnant in forever, and I've never heard of a male nation being pregnant. I think he's playing you, maybe he decided that he wanted to try out the most drawn out prank in history." Canada said.

Even if it turned out he was faking it, America didn't think it would end their relationship. Would it hurt him deeply? Yes, but you know what? He loved England, and he truly believed he was pregnant.

"Look, I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"But it needs to be discussed-"

"No thanks. I'm tired. Night, bro," America said, shaking England awake, "Hey Honey," England groaned a little, "Wake up. You fell asleep, go to bed I'll be there in a sec."

England nodded and mumbled good night to Canada before closing the door to the guestroom.

America looked back to Canada, "I love him. Don't ruin this for me," America stood up and went into the guestroom, leaving Canada alone. Sighing and rolling his eyes at America's melodramatic ending line, Canada stood up and left the living room for his own room.

" _I swear to God, Arthur , I don't if this is some kind of century old vengeance or you've really just gone insane, but if Alfred ends up hurt I'll make sure that it's the last thing you ever see." _

__**(A.N) Okay well that's that. Sorry my updating has been so scarce Dx I'm still without a laptop but one of my friends was awesome enough to let me go over her house and type it up real quick 33 So it may seem a bit rushed but I did the best I could! Many thanks to all the readers if you enjoyed it please review it feeds my will to right and my ego xD  
><strong>


End file.
